The Crazy Adventures in Minecraft
by KotOR-Luvr
Summary: Creepers, and Spiders, and Enders, oh my! Join KrayZ and her friends as they try to survive in this crazy world! Through Trial and Error (mostly error), KrayZ is able to learn the keys to surviving in the world that she knows as Minecraft.


**A/N: Ok, my best friend, as well as gaming partner, Adam (aka Zelkai) wouldn't shut up after I introduced this idea to him in school. This idea was proposed months ago but I never actually got to it until he kept asking me "is it posted?" So here it is in all of its glory! Now, these stories are all based on videos on my YouTube channel, parts that were cut out of videos, videos that never made it to the screen, or off-screen happenings from before the camera was turned on or after the camera was turned off. Anyways, hope you all enjoy this first chapter! Also, for those of you who might watch the videos, I did change up speech and scenarios, but it was just so the story could actually flow properly without seeming choppy. If you wish for a link to the video, send me a PM and I'll give you the link.**

 **Story Summary: After her first (failed) adventure in the world of Minecraft, KrayZ decides to bring her best friend Zelkai along for her second adventure so she could have some help adjusting to this new world. Between so many mobs to fight and far too much time on their squared hands, fun times and hilarity are inevitable with this dynamic duo!**

 **Chapter Genre: Adventure, Humour**

 **Chapter Rating: K+**

 **Rating Content: Brief Violence**

 **DISCLAIMER: ONLY DOING THIS ONCE; NOTCH IS THE RIGHTFUL (AND ALSO PRETTY AWESOME) OWNER OF MINECRAFT AND EVERYTHING IN IT! I MERELY OWN THIS STORY AND THE CHARACTERS IN IT!**

/ / /

She stood in the empty room, surrounded by swirling mists of dark purple matter. She crossed her arms, contemplating the object in front of her. "What to do, what to do..." She muttered.

She flinched as another voice entered the room. "Would you hurry up, please?"

She sighed at the impatience of her friend. "Fine, just gimme a second!"

She clapped her hands together and spread them apart, creating a cubic keyboard. "Okay, so what should we name our new world?"

"Umm..." Zelkai said, a small chuckle escaping his lips. "I dunno."

Rapidly, her hands started moving across the keyboard, typing out a name for the world that she was creating. "Mm, 'Online Derps'." She didn't even have to see him to know that he was making that 'unimpressed' face at her. "Great name." He said sarcastically.

She placed a hand to her chest in mock flattery, even though Zelkai wasn't even in the room. "Why thank you, I always thought I was good with names!"

She closed the keyboard and scanned over the Craft Menu. "Okay, so, 'Online Derps', Survival, Easy Mode; let's create our new world!"

She pressed the 'Create' button on the menu, and it disappeared and was replaced with a square portal, revealing a beautiful, grassy plain. Taking a breath, she closed her eyes and stepped into the portal.

She had blanked out for a brief moment before she opened her eyes. Zelkai had warned her about stepping into the portal too quickly.

Shaking her head, she pulled out a map that she knew came with the world that she had created and looked around briefly. She was, indeed, surrounded by plains. A few horses chewed on the grass, pulling the strands out from the roots. Roses and dandelions decorated the otherwise solidly coloured field, creating a beautiful landscape.

"Okay, so, do we have any particular goals?" She asked. "Like, of course we need to get the-"

"Get the essentials, survive, get our houses built."

She looked down to her map, frowning as the particles disintegrated only to reveal a small portion of the area in which she was in. She heard the opening of another portal, signalling that Zelkai had finally entered.

"Where are you- oh, hello!" He said, slowly stepping through the portal. He took out his own map but looked her over for a brief moment. "Hey, I told you you were wearing a tuxedo!"

She looked down at her cheap tuxedo. It wasn't too spectacular, just a pair of simple black trousers with a white blouse and black top, finished off with a red tie. **I** really **need to get better outfits from the Skin Store...** "Yeah, I know I'm wearing a tux."

She looked up and saw Zelkai spinning around while looking at his map. She shook her head at her friend. "In any case this all just looks like plains, to me."

"Hey look," suddenly, he took off into the direction of what looked like a large bush. "A forest!"

She quickly followed behind him. "Well, it's not a forest - well it's a _forest_ but it's not, like, a jungle." She reflected back onto a conversation that she had with him once, when he said that you could find Temples in jungles and deserts. She said that she wanted to find a Jungle Temple, but she never had any luck in finding one with her first world. Then again, she didn't have luck with _anything_ in her first world.

She was shaken out of her thoughts when she heard the deep, hungry growl of a Zombie. "Oh, crap, we got to be careful!" She said absently to Zelkai, looking around cautiously for any sign of the Zombie.

She then heard the sound of an arrow being fired and hitting a target, making her jump.

"OW!"

Apparently that target was Zelkai.

She then saw it, underneath a tree. The white, frail bones of an undead Skeleton. It was daytime, how were the mobs already out and about? "How are the Skeletons already out?!" She asked, punching the Skeleton so it wouldn't chase him. "Um, there's a cave right there." He said, pointing just next to her.

 **Oh, I didn't see that until now...** She turned and continued to punch the Skeleton, despite the fact that she knew that she was barely doing any damage to it. Zelkai soon joined in. With two people against one Skeleton, they stood a pretty good chance at defeating it.

That's when the Zombie decided to show itself, along with one of its friends.

She jumped back and onto higher ground, mortified by the sudden turn of events. "Oh, good gravy!" She turned to her best friend, who was still busy punching the Skeleton. "Zelkai, run!"

She then realized that he had dropped down into the cave and was just one block too deep in order to get out. Zelkai, in an attempt to stay alive, started punching frantically at all three of the mobs. He was jumping to try and get out of the cave. "I'm stuck. I'm stuck! I'm STUCK!" He shouted, pressing against the dirt.

KrayZ ran back to the cave and started punching and hitting the mobs, hoping to serve as a distraction so he could get out. "Help me!" She heard him cry out.

"I'm helping, I'm helping!" Suddenly, she pulled back out her rolled up map and proceeded to beat the Skeleton with it. "Use the map!" She shouted, trying hard not to lose her nerve and run.

The Skeleton and Zombies, even Zelkai, suddenly stopped fighting and looked at her, cocking their square heads to the side. She still beat the mobs with the map, which was obviously not doing any better damage to them.

All of the mobs then turned on her, granting Zelkai the time he needed to break a block of dirt in order to escape. "Screw it, I'm outta' here!" He said, running as fast as his rectangular legs would let him.

She suddenly slipped off of the block that she had been standing on, falling deeper into the dark cave. "Now I'm stuck! Zelkai help me!"

She stopped hitting them with the map and scrambled up the stair-like set of blocks, slipping and sliding on the dew-soaked dirt. As soon as she hit the surface, KrayZ ran through the trees, barely escaping in time.

She started giggling nervously, adrenaline coursing through her body. She could also hear Zelkai giggling and laughing as well, obviously out of breath from running. "Oh my gosh! Where are you?" He whimpered, almost pathetically. "G-get over here!"

She couldn't stop giggling, which was draining her energy and making her unable to run any quicker. "When I saw you come out, you were COVERED in arrows!" He commented.

Clapping her hands together twice, she brought up her inventory menu, looking at her appearance. "Geez, I _am_ covered in arrows!" She didn't feel any pain from the arrows, probably due to the fact that she was currently having an adrenaline rush.

KrayZ closed the menu and briefly glanced at her HUD. She noticed that she was down severely in health and she was almost to the point of starving. All humour was completely sapped from her when she saw this. "Oh, _crap_ , I really need food!"

She looked at her (very crumpled and torn) map, looking for as to where Zelkai was. She folded it back up and put it in the breast-pocket of her tuxedo, running in the direction that he was. "I only have, like, _one_ heart left!" Zelkai said, almost as if he were complaining, or at the very least _whining_.

"Same here, half-a-heart; I need food!"

When she reached him, it looked as if he had already cleared out an area. "I think we should just start here." He said, placing down a Crafting Table. Looking around a bit more, KrayZ realized that they had just merely ran around in a circle and were now back where they had started!

She decided to ignore that and started to look around for any sign of food, still giggling slightly. "Wow, I seriously didn't expect that many, so fast!"

She climbed up a small hill, frowning at his comment. "Well, why did you stay there, you _idiot_?! We didn't have anything!"

He sighed. "Okay, I only saw one Skeleton, and one Zombie, and then two more Zombies came out!"

It wasn't exactly what happened, but she didn't wish to correct him right at that moment; she already had a more concerning matter at hand. "I need food!" She whined, looking at her depleting food bar.

"Okay, so, I was beating up the Skeleton, to protect you-" her face fell at his comment. "Yeah, running away like the little girl you are, is so considered protecting..." She muttered.

Luckily he didn't hear her and proceeded to tell the story. "And then, Zombies came out and started attacking!"

"And then I tried to protect _you_ and I fell _in_!"

"Well- OOH, I found iron!" Zelkai said, obviously excited at his findings.

"I need food," she whined again, not caring about whatever he found. "I'm gonna _die_!"

Zelkai tried his best to calm her down. "Okay, well-" that's when he noticed his own health and food bar. "Yeah, now we're _both_ gonna die!" He said in a 'your fault' tone.

She was about to make a snappy comeback until she saw a flash of pink. "Ooh, a pig!" She said, rapidly climbing down the hill.

The pig, having seen her rushing at him at such a fast rate, was startled and started to run, further complicating things for KrayZ.

She growled. "Argh, you stupid pig!" She jumped down the last block and started running after the pig, not caring if anyone saw her.

The pig squealed in excitement, its little stubby legs carrying it as fast as they possibly could. KrayZ trailed close behind, desperate to catch it.

It was finally cornered against a dirt block. It turned and quivered, now aware of his fate. She crouched, licking her lips in anticipation, and then leapt forward, her arms stretched out and ready to grab the pig.

At the last possible second, the pig jumped out of her reach and ran away, making her dive head-first into the block of dirt. "I'm gonna rage!" She said, shaking her head to loosen the dirt from her brown hair.

"Okay, seriously, don't rage." Zelkai said.

The pig sat a couple of blocks away from her, looking at her curiously. When she picked herself off of the ground, she lunged again at the pig, surprising it with her quick recovery.

She wrestled with it for several minutes before the pig gave up. It then fell apart into three pieces of raw pork and gave out small balls of experience. "Finally!" KrayZ shouted in victory, grabbing at the pieces of precious food.

"Okay, great, bring it back here and I can cook it!"

She looked at her food bar; one-and-a-half bars. "Sorry but I can't wait that long!" She scarfed the meat down, hardly chewing it. She watched as her food bar climbed back up to seven bars.

She wiped her mouth and stood up from the ground, looking around to make sure she didn't wander off too far. Her eyes widened as she saw three cows grazing on some grass. "Hey, I got a sword!" She heard Zelkai say.

"Good for you." She replied, obviously not interested.

He suddenly burst past her, stone sword in hand. Her face fell. **How come** he **always winds up with the good stuff, first?** She mentally asked herself.

She picked up the meat that dropped, just about ready to scarf down one of them before he said, "Okay, give me the meat and I can cook it for us."

She paused, her mouth still hanging open and the meat halfway in. She sighed, moving the meat out of her mouth and closing it. "Fine."

She tossed Zelkai the meat, rather reluctantly, and rolled her eyes. "Trust me," he said, noticing her irritation. "It'll be worth it." He gathered the remaining meat and ran back to where he made his house.

KrayZ started resetting her priorities and put herself in charge of getting wool from sheep. Luckily enough, there was a sheep right next to her...

/ / /

She walked back to their 'base', only two pieces of wool in hand. "The steak done cooking, yet?"

Zelkai moved away from the furnace, nodding his helmet-covered head. "Yup! Okay, so you get the first steak!"

KrayZ peeked into the furnace and took a piece of steak, this time chewing it before she swallowed. She watched in satisfaction and relief as her food bar went back to full.

"So, I'm almost full." He said, wiping at his mouth.

She shrugged. "I'm full." She said, wandering around for more supplies.

"Okay, well - wait, you're full?"

She started hacking at the trunk of a tree, shrugging again. "Yeah."

He looked to the furnace, then back to KrayZ. He gestured to the furnace. "How are you _full_?!"

She paused a moment. "I ate the raw pork I had gotten from the pig."

"Ohh..." Realization dawned on him, and he turned to her with slumped shoulders. "I told you not to do that."

Laughing, she broke the final block of the tree trunk. "I was down to, what, two bars? I couldn't wait!" She opened her Crafting Menu and turned the wood into planks and quickly made a Crafting Table. "I'm gonna start making my house."

Using the Crafting Table as a makeshift 'lawnmower', she cleared a large area of the plains so she could make her house. Very quickly, her arm grew tired. "This would be _a lot_ easier if I had some fire." She said to him.

She learned, the hard way, that fire had a very nasty habit of spreading if near flammable objects, particularly wood and grass. She had gotten some Flint and Steel once, and not knowing what it did or what it could be used for she fooled around with it for a while, lighting random blocks of grass. Well, the second she turned around was the second she wished she didn't.

There was fire everywhere! It had spread quicker than ever, lighting up the grass and the trees around them! She had to walk around for _hours_ after the fire had died in order to find all of the saplings and plant them again! She also had to live in an underground house after discovering that her wooden house had burned down with everything else. It took her nearly a week to get all of the supplies to build another house!

"It'd be a lot easier with water; water gets rid of grass a lot faster. And it's less dangerous." Zelkai replied.

Placing the Crafting Table in the middle of the clearing, KrayZ shook her loose hair from her face, which was drenched with sweat. Looking up, she noticed that the sun was almost in the middle of the sky; it was gonna get really hot!

"Aw, man," Zelkai said, pulling out his new stone sword. "I'm _so_ gonna get my revenge!"

KrayZ did a double take. "Revenge? On _who_?!"

He ran up to her, sword in hand. "On those stupid mobs!" She couldn't see through his helmet, but she knew he was wearing that evil grin on his face. "So are _you_ ready to take your revenge?"

KrayZ shuddered. "I'm still recovering from that little attack, so I'd rather not."

He shrugged. "Well, I feel like taking my revenge." And with that he ran off into the forest. She shook her head at him. "Well good for you." She turned her attention back to her Crafting Table. "I'll only laugh if you die."

/ / /

Several hours passed and there was no such luck for Zelkai and his quest for revenge. The mobs had retreated back into the darkened caves, where he couldn't follow. While he was doing that, KrayZ had discovered a Jungle, which she was eager about. However, only having ten raw steaks and only wooden weapons and no bed to sleep in, she decided against going into the dense Jungle.

"Okay, I'm going to try and find some stones." She said, looking for a small cave mouth.

"I already made a mine."

She didn't hear him, as she had found a cave mouth. She checked the entrance to make sure no mobs were there. "KrayZ, over _here_."

She ignored him and dropped two blocks and into the mouth of the cave. "Fine don't listen to me!"

She raised her pick, ready to strike the stones, until a flash of red caught her eyes. She turned, quickly bringing out her wooden sword.

She couldn't see all of it, but the glowing red eyes were a dead giveaway. "Ugh!" She ran back to the mouth of the cave, desperately trying to climb up the two dirt blocks. Without thinking she used her pickaxe to break the dirt. "Let me up! Let me up!" She climbed out and crawled away from the cave, looking up to Zelkai with bulging eyes. She pointed to the cave, not taking her eyes off of him. "There's a Spider down there!"

He turned his head to the cave and entered it. "Hello?" KrayZ couldn't see anything, but she could easily imagine what was happening. "Oh hey, Spider, how're you doing?"

She let out a quiet, maniacal giggle and wandered to the mine that he had made earlier. "Just come a little closer... And die."

KrayZ shook her head. **It'll be a miracle if I escape this world with my sanity.**

/ / /

She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, ignoring the questioning _baa_ of the sheep she passed. It was far too dark, too cold, too dangerous. The light would be her only solace, her only safety. She gasped and started swinging her sword. "Skelee!" She shouted, swinging her sword at the Skeleton.

The bones of the mob shattered quickly, leaving barely any loot for her to collect. "Um, are you going to get over here, or not?" She heard him ask.

"Yes, give me a moment." She gained an arrow and two bones. "Ha ha!" She said, triumphantly.

"Ooh, a Blacksmith!" Zelkai said, his voice raising in interest. KrayZ continued to run towards the village that he had found earlier in the evening, listening to the list of items he had found in the Blacksmith's shop.

She didn't have any stone items as her wooden pick had broke before she got any cobblestones. But she had gained some food so she would be good for a long while. Both she and Zelkai had been so caught up in the mobs and the stones and food that they had forgotten about the one most important item in the whole world of Minecraft.

They forgot wool.

They forgot to gather sheep wool to make beds, so they desperately tried to find somewhere, particularly a village, to take residence in for the evening. Zelkai had found one, but KrayZ was distracted from mobs that would continuously attack her on the way to the village.

She finally made it to the village, quickly diving into the closest house. She ignored the blank stares of the Villagers. They were a rather quiet sort, not much for socializing. Not that she minded, really, but it was the stares that they gave that made her uneasy.

The first time she had encountered the Villagers, she was a little more than uncomfortable. They would stare at her, as if silently judging her. They almost never talked, only to each other, but in quiet tones. She often would walk in on two Villagers talking, but as soon as she was in the area, they would stop to stare at her. KrayZ felt as if they were planning something, but she wasn't sure what it was. She also wasn't sure if they really _were_ planning something, or if it was just her paranoia talking to her.

"I'll let you keep the helmet and sword." He said.

She frowned as her friend said this. She preferred to handle herself, she didn't appreciate it when people would give or offer her food, armour, weapons, or any sort of supplies to help her. She preferred to do everything herself. "Nah, I don't need it."

She wandered out of the house and through the village, looking at the various wooden houses as she did. She came into an empty house, mentally claiming it as hers. Zelkai already had claimed the Blacksmith shop as his, so she knew he wouldn't care. "Come here; you have food?"

"I don't need yours, I have food."

"Not much food."

"Enough food."

She checked the Villagers to see what they were all trading. Nothing of too much use, but at least she knew who to go to if she needed something. She then started wandering around the Farms, lifting up her black pants so they wouldn't get soaked in the moist soil. "Okay," Zelkai said, "I have enough wool to make a bed."

"Alright."

She quickly ran to the Blacksmith's shop, tossing him the piece of wool she did gather in hopes that it would help with the making of two beds. As soon as he was finished making the beds, he rapidly tossed one to her.

Not caring about the placement of the bed, KrayZ just placed it on the closest blocks and dived under the sheets, wrapping herself in the soft warmth of them. Taking off the top of her tuxedo so she was left in her white blouse, she nuzzled her head into the pillow, curling her body into the fetal position.

Almost as if there weren't mobs to worry about, they were both out like dead lights.

/ / /

KrayZ rolled over, groaning at the brightness of the morning sun. **Must've slept in...** She sat up, pulling her sleep-tousled hair from her face and out from the corner of her mouth. Yawning, she stretched her exhausted limbs and looked over to Zelkai's bed, and tried desperately not to laugh.

He had taken his helmet off to sleep, so she could see the drool that was dripping from the corner of his mouth. His sheets were tossed off the bed and the pillow was under his arm. His dark brown hair was sticking up in several places, almost like that of a porcupines'. He snored loudly, every breath in seeming louder than the last.

KrayZ made her bed and then gathered it up, placing it into her HUD. She grabbed the top of the tuxedo and placed it back on, adjusting her red tie. She took out one of her sticks and poked Zelkai in his ribs. "Up and at 'em, buddy!"

He merely turned onto his side, curling up into an impossibly tighter ball. Rolling her eyes, KrayZ grabbed the side of his mattress. Taking a breath, she lifted with all of her strength and flipped the mattress over, sending Zelkai flying off of his bed. He landed with a loud grunt. "Okay, I'm up..."

She rolled her eyes. Taking a look around, she started to fix her messy hair, using her hands as a makeshift brush. "What a glorious first day..." He muttered, picking himself off of the ground.

She chuckled. "For the most part, aside from the mob attacks." She looked around, noting a few Skeletons and Spiders. "Speaking of which, some are still out so they'll be burning!"

Zelkai chuckled. "Heh, yeah."

Once her hair was finally back in place, KrayZ took out her sword and ran out from the village, ready to gain some loot from the mobs. She looked at a ravine, which contained two of her favourite mobs. "We have two Skeletons in the water; perfect!"

Taking off her tie, KrayZ took a deep breath and dived into the water, hoping to create a sneak attack against the undead Skeletons. She dodged the arrows as they flew past her under the water. She still hadn't obtained any armour, and she didn't wish to die again.

She swiped her sword at the first Skeleton, slicing it into two parts. She grinned at her victory.

Quite suddenly, an arrow flew past her face, making her scream. She covered her mouth, remembering her limited amount of oxygen. KrayZ was so caught up in the moment she had forgotten about the other Skeleton!

Swinging her arms up, she swam up to the surface to catch a breath before diving back under the water. She heard Zelkai call out, "Woah, baby Zombie!"

She laughed mentally. Leave it to him to get the complicated mobs. She started attacking the other Skeleton from under the water, dodging the fired arrows with ease. She hit the Skeleton so it was standing on the sand, and she followed it, attacking as it burned under the hot sun.

"They hurt..." He said, sounding exhausted. "A lot."

Distracted by her friend, KrayZ failed to dodge an arrow fired at her. "Ow!" She called out, holding her damaged arm.

"Wasn't my fault." Zelkai said, meaning it as a joke. "It kinda was..." She muttered under her breath.

With one final swing, the Skeleton fell into pieces, its bones burning and disintegrating. This complicated things, as KrayZ had been desperate to find some arrows.

KrayZ had always been good at archery. She found her gift by accident when she was under attack by Creepers. She hadn't made a bed, but she made a temporary shelter. After killing Spiders she crafted a bow and made some arrows. She went outside to find more Skeletons, but only found a pack of Creepers not too far away, right by a pack of TNT that she was using for mining.

On reflex, she fired an arrow at a Creeper, which moved at the last possible second. The arrow hit a piece of TNT which had set it off. KrayZ had watched as all of the TNT exploded, taking the Creepers with it. Ever since then, she had dubbed herself as the resident 'Archer'. Long ranged attacks were her specialty.

She was shaken out of her memories by Zelkai's voice. "Okay, so we need to secure our houses. So I guess we'll be living in the village for a while?"

KrayZ squeegeed the water out of her braid and then took out her soaked map, opening it with caution. "Yeah, we will."

She was just across from a Desert Biome, which was perfect considering she could find a Desert Temple. Folding her map back up and placing it in the breast-pocket, she ran swam back across the ravine and into the Biome.

The sun was hotter in the Desert than in any other Biome, so she dried off very quickly, almost too quick for her liking. Well, cooking in the sun was better than being soaked to the bone.

"I'm going to head back to our old place." Zelkai said. She was confused about his decision, but she didn't question it.

Chewing idly on a chunk of steak, KrayZ looked around again. She had expected more than just a range of sandy hills, but that's all that she was really getting at the moment.

Finishing her food she ran again, sweat dripping down her neck and soaking her tuxedo. If she didn't find something soon, she was going to just head straight for the village!

 **Wait, what?!**

She quickly whipped out her map. "I found another village!" She exclaimed. **And not too far away, I might add...**

"Are you serious?!"

She put her map away, running excitedly to the village. "Yeah!"

This was perfect! This time she might just find a Villager who might be trading for some arrows!

/ / /

A third village! Not too far from the Desert Village, they found another village!

After trading for twelve arrows, KrayZ had explored a little further and found another village that was in a Plains Biome.

"We're lucky to have found this!" Zelkai had said. And they were. They had found another Blacksmith, which was perfect considering he had two iron swords on hand.

There was a new Villager that she had never seen before, one dressed in a white robe.

She checked to see what her was trading. "Who's the one in white?" She asked.

"Um, I think that's the Librarian." Zelkai replied.

"Yeah, he's trading paper for something."

She walked back to the Blacksmith's shop. "It's getting dark out," he said, "and I don't like it."

She hopped up the stairs and into the shop. "Well, I have my bed so we're fine." She was just about ready to place it down in the shop when she heard Zelkai gasp quietly, almost inaudibly. "I heard an Enderman!"

She paused and turned around. "Seriously?"

She saw it, not directly but from the corner of her eye. It suddenly teleported, the noise making her jump and gasp. "Oh, it was right there!" She exclaimed, running out of the shop with her sword in hand.

She ran around, looking desperately for the Enderman. "We are so-" she gasped again as she heard the Enderman teleport, making Zelkai laugh at her. "We are so screwed!" She finished her sentence.

Seeing that it was gone, KrayZ continued to check and see what the Villagers were trading. "Hey, KrayZ..." Zelkai said with a menacing tone.

Turning around, KrayZ was met with a figure dressed in blue standing directly behind her. She cried out slightly before realizing it was her friend. "I want to be alive..." He said, looking to her. "Or a cowboy..."

KrayZ shook her head and continued to explore the Village, trying to find the Library. If there's a Librarian, there has to be a Library somewhere...

"But he was - wait - wah?" Zelkai stuttered, confusing her. "What's wrong?"

"He was just here!"

"Who was?"

Before he could reply, KrayZ heard the Enderman again. She stood still for a moment, hoping that he wasn't anywhere near her. "I heard an Enderman!" She exclaimed, climbing up a small hill.

"I know," he replied casually, "I'm fighting him."

Just then, the tall figure of the Enderman appeared in front of her, granting her a full view of the monster.

It's mouth was open, a silent cry escaping its throat. It was extremely tall and its limbs were impossibly elongated. In its hands it carried a block of dirt. It's eyes were truly terrifying, it felt as if it were staring directly into her soul.

It attacked Zelkai, making him shriek. KrayZ attacked the Enderman to protect her friend, but as soon as her sword was ready to strike it was gone. "Where'd it go?"

Zelkai, who was panting for breath, looked around. "He's still alive?!"

"Yeah." She then asked him, "What kind of a face was that, that he was making?"

He looked up at her, confused. "Oh, yeah; sometimes when they're angry, they'll open their mouths at you."

She shrugged. "Huh, I didn't even know they had mouths."

Zelkai then walked away, presumably to find the Enderman, while she went and farmed a bunch of wheat in case she wanted to trade for some emeralds.

"Ooh," he said, "I found the Endy!"

She quickly followed him, Rollin her eyes at the nickname for the mob. With a loud cry, they both attacked the Enderman relentlessly, killing it in seconds.

Due to the adrenaline rush, KrayZ swung her sword a few extra times, hitting an unintended target. "Ow!" Zelkai cried out. "You hit _me_!"

She stopped swinging her sword, her arms and hands still shaking. "Yeah, I know, I'm sorry!" She quickly apologized.

"I'm down to three hearts because of you!" He said, taking a piece of meat and quickly eating it. She ran back to the village, not wishing to encounter more mobs. Zelkai stayed out, attacking some Zombies that were trying to get into the village.

KrayZ acted as the 'guard' for the village, wandering around the border of it to make sure no more mobs would be coming in.

"Got rid of the Zombies." He said, running up to her.

"I found some light out in the distance." She said, pointing to a small light beyond the small rolling hills.

Zelkai took off his helmet, gazing out into the night. "I don't see anything."

She sighed. "Follow me!" She said, running across the plains. He followed close behind her, not wanting to lose her in the dark.

"See, look over here, there's light!"

Because she was getting so excited upon her finding, she failed to notice the mob that was watching her on top of the hill.

"Oh," she said, moving closer to it. "It's lava."

"There's a Witch! There's a Witch!"

KrayZ turned around and gasped, her eyes widening in fear. A Witch stood only a few blocks away from her, a strange potion in her hand. With an evil cackle, the Witch threw the potion at the stunned adventurer.

"Ow!" She exclaimed.

Angry, she started attacking the Witch relentlessly, trying desperately to avoid having another potion thrown at her. "There's a Creeper behind you!" Zelkai screamed, attacking the silent mob.

With a final stab, the Witch fell dead at KrayZ's feet. Panting heavily, she opened her HUD and noticed her health was going down at a vey fast rate. Her hearts were no longer red, but now a sickly green. She started to panic. "Help, Zelkai!" She called out, trembling with fear.

"The Witch just poisoned you." He said, running up to her. "It'll only bring you down to half-a-heart, but it won't kill you."

" _That doesn't make me feel any better_ , _you dork_!" She yelled at him. " _I'm gonna die if I don't get some food_!" She hit him, hard, with her sword, not caring about how much damage he took from it.

"Ow, okay, calm down!" He ran off, looking for a pig or a cow. "I'm running from the mean lady..." He said jokingly.

"Oh, _Creeper_!" He shrieked, making KrayZ's ears ring. "Oh, gosh, _another_ Creeper!"

KrayZ laughed, hitting a Creeper that had spawned next to her. It blew up in front of her, although she didn't take any damage because she had been just out of the range of fire.

"Oh, _god_!" Zelkai wailed as if in pain. "I'm _dying_!"

KrayZ rolled her eyes and sighed. "Would you quit being so dramatic?" She yelled.

A thought struck her. **I should probably get into the light if I don't want to be attacked...**

She turned around, ready to run back to the lavafall she had seen. When she did, she was met with a green, frowning face, one that she wasn't too pleased with.

The sound of a fuse being ignited went off, the Creeper blinked, and KrayZ spoke her last, but carefully chosen, words.

"Well, crap."


End file.
